Stars in your Eyes
by chris pwure
Summary: a gift of the heart (subaru and sei)


Disclaimer: X not mine.  
  
Subaru was wet, sticky and drenched. Not with the rain that fell unceasingly on the ground, but warm blood. Not his of course, but one of his jobs had gotten very messy. He paused in mid-step, looking at his reflection in a shop's window. He looked like a drowned rat, definitely not attractive.  
  
Sighing, he turned and walked slowly back to his apartment, eager for a shower and a change of clothes. Tossing his house keys on the table, he caught sight of colourful strips of paper, all sparkly and shiny. He scowled and went to shower, praying that when he got out of the shower, he would be able to tackle those pieces of paper.  
  
Origami, it was a beautiful form of art. To others, it was simple, to Subaru, it was pure torture. Perhaps it was also because he was picky. Subaru was not usually picky, but in this case, he felt that it would be an insult if he was not. Warmed by the shower and pleasantly comfortable, Subaru picked up a piece of red paper.  
  
Bracing himself, he folded the paper with precise care. It slowly took shape, a beautiful star. He looked at the star, and then at the pentagram that was etched on his hands and had to giggle. The significance, really, it was unintentionally.  
  
He worked, finishing the pieces of paper, not even stopping for a lunch break, and when he looked up, the sky had grown dark, but he had yet to finish filling up the bottle. The stars he made had to fill the bottle, they had to. So he worked on, trying his hardest not to rush in his eagerness to finish. It was maddening, the folding and the folding and the folding. It became very monotonous.  
  
When he was almost done, he looked at the time and cursed. Grabbing his trench coat from where he had flung it, he rushed out of the house clutching his precious bottle. As he hurried along the road, he cursed himself for not doing the origami earlier, and for his perfectionist nature. That had definitely slowed him down.  
  
He stopped just outside Seishirou's apartment door, clutching his sides in order to wind down and catch his breath. Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was almost an hour to midnight, but it made no difference. There was still an hour left of the day. Subaru hesitated, and then knocked. There was no answer. Subaru knocked again, a little louder this time. There was still not response, and then Subaru decided to go. Before he turned, Seishirou opened the door, a grumpy look on his face. The grumpiness vanished slightly when he saw Subaru.  
  
"Can I come in?" Subaru asked, a little ashamed that he was visiting someone so late in the night.  
  
"Sure." Seishirou was in no mood to make small talk but he still allowed Subaru to come in.  
  
"I know it's late, and I'm sorry, but I've come to give you your birthday gift." Subaru presently the bottle of stars to Seishirou.  
  
Seishirou stared. He could merely stare and made no move to take the bottle.  
  
"You don't like it?" Subaru was disappointed, all his hard work for nothing?  
  
"I do, it's sweet, it's just that it's hard imaging you folding all those stars, you did do them yourself?" Seishirou gently took the bottle, touched. He had waited, almost foolishly, like a love-sick person, waiting for Subaru to come. He knew Subaru better than anyone else, and knew that Subaru was not one to forget a birthday, but when Subaru had not turned up, he had began to have doubts on the relationship they shared.  
  
"Yes, and it took me all day, so I had to come so late." Subaru apologized.  
  
"I guess I gave you the stars because it represented my hard work and determination for our.... relationship to work. And well, I think I also see stars whenever we're together."  
  
"Really? I'm amused. It's more than that, stars represent you, Subaru. Yes, you. The bright light shining in darkness, and it's seemingly undying glow. The stars ARE you." Seishirou smiled, and turned the bottle around. He noticed that the stars were almost perfectly symmetrical and was pleased. Yes, the thoughtfulness of the gift was all Subaru.  
  
"It's just a little gift."  
  
"Anything you give me is more than little, thank you." Seishirou pulled Subaru into an embrace. The gift, to Seishirou, was more than Subaru had even deemed it to be. It was Subaru's effort, Subaru's kindness, and Subaru's love. And that was more than enough for Seishirou.  
  
Smiling back, Subaru whispered into Seishirou's ear.  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
-end-  
  
Note: well, this is just something to celebrate Sei's birthday. 


End file.
